


[授权翻译]1392 Embarcadero Rd/英巴卡迪诺街1392号

by Su1



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 9000+字, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 第二人称视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每一幢房子都有自己的规则，每一个家庭里都暗藏着骷髅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]1392 Embarcadero Rd/英巴卡迪诺街1392号

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1392 Embarcadero Rd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444378) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> 作者注：  
> 送给“hiza_chan”的一份礼物，她在几个月前提供了梗“Mark/Erica/Eduardo，居家文”。
> 
>  **警告：**  
>  第二人称视角，一定程度的meta（*），少量的NC-17内容。
> 
> 译者注：  
> BETA：@[catherinaqy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinaqy/) @[Heline_Zhang](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/)
> 
> 欢迎挑错XD

 

 

*******

  
  
  
       规则一：  
  
       家里永远要有人。  
  
       这规则不算特别可行。毕竟当你们都不在同一个半球的时候，要在家很难——人们现在会期待你出现在各种稀奇古怪的地方，像是波黑 _（Bosnia）_ 、北京或是因没带外套而让你鼻涕直流的阿根廷。他们大概是雇不到那么能干的人来替你干活，那些 **确实** 拥有大学毕业证书和妥帖社交礼仪的人。（说真的，要是能重新站到幕后，你愿意付出一切。人们本不该知道到底是谁在背后运营他们平时用的那些网站。你敢打赌，和你打招呼的人里头至少有一半认不出谷歌，维基百科或者见鬼的思科 _（Cisco）_ 的CEO们。但他们倒十分乐意把“谷歌”或“维基”当成个该死的动词来用，靠。他们对你感兴趣只是因为你太他妈的年轻了，而且……“你见过自己衬衫拱上去时露出的屁股吧？”Erica问，向你挑挑眉毛，“唔…… 要不是光喊你帮忙把滤锅从冰箱顶上拿下来我就能免费欣赏，我会拿个相机围着你转的。”你目瞪口呆地看着她，你真想知道为什么那玩意会跑到那里去。谁把滤锅放那么高的？）  
  
       再怎么努力拴着Eduardo，他也不会在同一个国家待很久。而Erica在毕业前的夏天拿到了一份在沙加地带的实习，时值美国运输安全管理局 _（TSA）_ 强烈反对出入中东地区。她却说，假如她能和你争论一整个水槽的脏盘子该是谁来洗，她就能和那些把AK-47像婴儿一样整天抱在怀里的以色列人和巴勒斯坦人对话。因为本质上这两桩事差不多。  
  
       但当你们 **身处** 同样的地理位置，规则是：家里永远要有人。  
  
       原因很简单：  
  
       如果只有一座空屋回应，你们没有人会选择回家。  
  
       依此，当你今天在玄关踢掉鞋子，从肩上甩下背包时，在家的是Eduardo。他正试着从沙发旁的置物筐里翻出根合适的电源线，嘴里喃喃着不属于你的语言。他努力整出一根线，却发现和充电器并不匹配。他带着无望的神色回头扫视身后的一团乱麻。你乘隙用力甩上门，动静吸引了他的注意力。  
  
       “Mark！”他喊道。你能见到他裤腿下裸露的脚踝弧线和敞开领口中透出的锋锐锁骨。自相遇起那天你就开始一直这么做了。你的视线逡巡过他衣料边缘处的肌肤。“你知道……”  
  
       “灰色那根，”你开口，换来他的低声欢呼。  
  
       他把电源线插进插座，确认了一下充电正常，然后和你在由瓷砖与地毯画下分界的门厅处相遇。你脸上的神情使他选择放弃问候，转而箍你进怀抱，手指陷入你衬衫的织料。你把脚挤入他双腿间，用趾头摩挲着他脚踝上突出的关节。  
  
       你带着微笑融入亲吻中，偏过头让残留的最后一丝日光温暖地打在眼帘上。回家真好。  
  
  
  
       Eduardo曾经想要个院子，却从来没告诉你原因。但他翻看房地产目录时的向往使得一切昭然若晓。你猜那是因为他渴望养只宠物，而Erica表示赞同（她说出口的总是真相）。  
  
       无私的爱意和诚挚的奉献是Eduardo最珍视的两种人格特质，他人生中高不可攀的目标。自你彻头彻尾地辜负了他的期待，Christy厚颜无耻地要求同等奉献作回报，而Erica对得到的友谊充满警省，他变得满怀猜忌。他想要养只宠物。那是唯一能用钱买到的爱，而Eduardo为爱曾尽心竭力。就算是像只无忧无虑的金毛寻回犬般忠诚的Dutsin也离开了，带着殉道者般的一心一意爱上了一位姑娘。  
  
       但你唯一能找到的带院子的房子最近也在山景城 _（Mountain View）_ ，远的更是要到马林郡 _（Marin）_ 。你知道你有些员工每天早上都要面对让人望而却步的通勤状况，但你不会让这些发生在Erica、Eduardo和你自己身上。  
  
       想到要告诉Eduardo他没法得偿所愿，你的胃不住绞痛。你能想象他点点头，一副他早已对被摆在第二顺位认命的样子。你能接着想象出他去弗罗里达，玛瑙斯 _（Manaus，巴西北部城市）_ 或是葡萄牙空旷的远郊置产，然后再也不回家，回到你的身边。  
  
       Erica在午休时神经质地拨弄着手中的书页，那是本书脊上盖着斯坦福图书馆印戳的平装本，介绍了如何照顾兔子、雪貂及其它不用养在院子里的惹人喜爱的小型哺乳动物。  
  
       旧金山湾区 _（the Bay Area）_ 很衬她，你想：寒冷、迷蒙的晨雾刺得她双颊通红，她会凑近你，把手塞进你的帽衫口袋取暖。常青的树木和蕨类伴着四季盛放的花朵衬出她的瞳孔，在她虹膜的棕色里映入浓郁的翠色。你直截了当地告诉她——加州使她增色，而她妆点了加州。  
  
       她朝你微笑，露出酒窝。  
  
       “也许吧，”她默许，语声低沉，“但你觉得我一丝不挂最美。”  
  
       你吞了吞口水，对她耸耸肩，那不算错。你曾在哈佛因冗长的艺术史课而度日如年。你疑惑为啥他妈的有那么多艺术家着迷于把裸女摆得到处都是，为啥后人认为那些玩意是无与伦比的艺术品——你总觉得那只是些好色之徒，为了不用特地付钱或者在私下谷歌就能看到巨乳所干出的事儿——但那是在你亲身体验之前。而当然了，那他妈的当然是艺术品，Erica跨坐在你身上的重量，因距离过近而在你眼前闪现的躯体，你的臂膀，她的头发，她喘息时双唇因兴奋而染上的嫣红，大腿肌肉的震颤。当Erica在你的床上蜷起身子，把长发扫到肩膀一侧，大片脊背裸露，没有任何知名的艺术品能与现实媲美。有那么多男人（和女人！）乐此不疲地对这鬼玩意儿素描、绘画和雕塑也就不足为奇了。有一个女人对你信任至深，愿意向你袒露全部，让你单膝跪在她身前亲吻她的脚踝，亲吻她的膝弯，亲吻她剃刀难及的大腿背侧，这是世上最为精妙之事。  
  
       她起身从桌子的另一侧走到你身旁。你们身处公共场合，正同斯坦福书店对面的多元文化交流中心一起沐浴在阳光下，所坐的金属椅也决计无法承受两个人的重量，但Erica毫无顾忌。她在你腿上落座，仿佛情难自禁似地用手抚上你的脸颊。  
  
       你低头靠上她的前额，“这和裸露关系不大，”即使那确然是一部分原因，而她心领神会，“那是更加……我工作更顺……”不，那不对，你很快咽下了还没出口的语词，“你在身边我 **成为** 更好的人。”  
  
       她啄了啄你的上唇，又把吻落到你的下唇，笑容甜蜜，“你该把这话告诉Eduardo。假如他知道他在你身边能让你变好的话，他会为你摘星星摘月亮的。”  
  
       你点点头。  
  
       毫无疑问，你对把攸关自己生死的一部分交付给Eduardo充满恐惧。在你的脑海中，笔记本在你面前几英尺的地方被摔得粉碎的记忆还在尖锐地跳动。你害怕自己重演笔记本的命运，被他摔到地上粉身碎骨，而他会在一地凌乱的遗骸中捡出他喜欢的部分，重新拼凑出一个不会让他失望的Mark Zuckerberg。  
  
       你想他大概也有相似的恐惧，如同Erica也惧怕着她的信口随言会被你反复掂量，变得难以回应；如同你也惧怕着许多年后，她会唇角带着苦涩的笑容，低声对别人谈论起和你的往事，主角却和真正的你相去甚远。  
  
       你们都失去过一次了。  
  
       你吻了吻她的下巴尖，她把桌上的书移到面前询问你的想法。比起兔子你会选雪貂，毕竟雪貂身上虽然有股可怕的气味，但至少不会咬电源线。  
  
  
  
       小报记者（对你来说这概念可以代指从《时代 _（Time）_ 》杂志编辑到那些想用你写本书的蠢材，因为他们对你而言没啥差别）喘着粗气，像群恋童癖似的不厌其烦地在你身边出没。它们反复提及你是世界上最年轻的亿万富翁，Erica是你的女友。  
  
       媒体说你们自高中时代就在一起了，仿佛那是段多么悠久的历史，值得嘉奖。  
  
       实际上，那只是你们最初 **开始** 约会的日子，它掩埋了中间的过往。Erica曾在人头熙攘的酒吧当面羞辱你（两次！），不想和你扯上丝毫关系。因而在那大半年里，只要Eduardo同意，你就会跪下为他口交，像是你能从他的阴茎里吸出他的友谊、忠诚和无穷的令人欣悦的热忱。你被填满，获得力量，身体里每一个细胞核都因他在身边而变得不同。世界的边缘柔软而朦胧，咽口的刺痛频繁而清晰。  
  
       每当你回想Facebook的草创时期，你会想到红牛、口交的腥膻、不眠夜后破晓的冷光和Eduardo爱抚你头发的虚影。  
  
       你从未在采访中提及过 **这些** 。  
  
       他们恰恰略过了你不得不去学习如何才能 **不要** 总是一人独坐，面前却留着两个空杯的时光。  
  
       人们谈论起Erica，你的女友，像是她的存在自始至终都是种必然；像是你从来没有为了证明她错了而通过逐一攻掠大学校园征服世界；像是你不曾每天出门只为能在回家时看到她穿着袜子盘起双腿，用咖啡杯当作课本镇纸的模样；像是她在你床上如钢索表演者般紧绷的脊背，她因渴求而攥紧床头板的双手，她环在Eduardo腰上的双腿，她因欲望和窒息而无声翕张的嘴唇，它们不曾是你日日年年的激励。  
  
       激励，痴迷。你至今都不怎么能搞清楚两者间的差别。  
  
       人们谈论起你的女友Erica，像是她在不曾和你交往时根本不存在，像是你是她人生中最重要的部分。  
  
       他们不谈起她的34B，她天杀地可喜欢它们了，操你的，Mark。“塔吉特” _（Target，卖场）_ 里最可爱的内衣都是小尺码的，有着蓝色格纹棉布、蝴蝶结和蕾丝，正挂在卧室门后的挂钩上呢。  
  
       他们不谈起她的模样。不谈起暮色将沉时，她坐在Eduardo身边，隐约可以窥见宽松睡衣下露出的趾头。她编着法式辫，而Eduardo在一旁帮忙用手固定她的湿发。他们在一起的这幅景象总会让你有点儿半硬，但更多的是惊心夺目、满怀敬畏。你从不敢确信世间有美若此，直至此刻。你看到Eduardo连亘的颈线，Erica滴水的发丝，他们笑容里和煦的暖意。  
  
       他们不谈起她就读于人类学，在斯坦福写论文，专注研究闪米特人的历史。即使偶尔为之，也只出现在脚注里。而那蠢得要命，妈的，Erica Albright啥时当过脚注？  
  
       人们出版关于你的读物。人们出版关于Eduardo的读物。你从来没碰过它们。  
  
       真相远比他们小脑瓜里拿出来付印的想法要奇妙得多。  
  
  
  
       他们最终拍了部电影，你还没死呢。见鬼的，你甚至都没到租车的合法年龄，但你已经有部电影了。好吧，严格地讲，电影是关于Facebook的，但你的存在举足轻重。正是由于你的——他们管这叫什么来着？——你的忿怒、你的自私、你不愿乖乖接受惩罚的傲慢所产生的造物定义了你所属的时代。你听到人们在电影上映后说，你创造Facebook是为了引起女孩们的注意。  
  
       鬼扯，没两说的。  
  
       只有一个女孩。  
  
       从来都只有一个。  
  
  
  
       你最终把房子买在了帕罗奥尔托 _（Palo Alto）_ 市内，没有院子，有的只是一根直通英巴卡迪诺路的隐蔽车道和一道被遮天蔽日的竹子所吞噬的木栅栏。  
  
       这是座小别墅，带一个卧室和两间浴室，售价仅120万美元。你听说这在硅谷是个相当低廉的价格，但你仍然在签购买合同时因这么一大笔钱而感到畏缩。即使你清清楚楚，这点钱对你而言根本不算什么。你不觉得有天你会习惯于意识到自己他妈的超有钱，一百万也只是个零头，可以被毫不犹豫地扔进许愿池里。你 **不想** 适应——残酷伴之而生，冷漠伴之而生。你不打算成为个混蛋，虽然在别人嘴里你一直都是。  
  
       你并没有立马就爱上这房子——停车太难，乍看起来屋里插座又不够多。  
  
       然而接着，房产经纪人向你展示了卧室，那像座幽谷，铺着和Erica眼眸同样深翠的地毯，杵着黑色的木制书架和一张看起来满是隐藏抽屉的书桌。一切都很棒，眼前所见充分满足了你的几何大脑，但那张床……  
  
       床上只有空荡的床板和毫无遮掩的床垫。而你很快用想象填满了空白：要有床罩，但永远不铺；要有一窝床单，随时都看起来像刚有人起床或准备再爬回床上；在清晨，日光在竹叶上晒出深浅不一的青色斑驳，穿过缝隙直直地晒到眼帘上。Eduardo会小声抱怨，把脸埋进你的颈窝躲开阳光，而Erica 会像株常春藤般在光照下舒展四肢。  
  
       温暖将永远与你同在。  
  
       你转身面向房产经纪人。你脸上的神色她一定早已见过千百次了，因而她无声地露出笑容，动手拆开一叠新合同。  
  
       你买了一堆接线板，和Eduardo一起把车按出门顺序在车位上挪好，方便需要早起离开的人—— 你们多半在睡前这么做。你视线模糊，全身只穿条内裤权作对礼仪的基本尊重，赤脚迈过水洼，懒得调整座椅和后视镜的位置。  
  
       Erica对车不讲究。房子离学校很近，她可以撘“玛格丽特”班车 _（Marguertite，斯坦福的校园免费班车）_ 。  
  
       数月后她发现你从来都不耐烦去记公交路线。你反驳道，假如你，作为Facebook的CEO，有一个写着自己名字的停车位，就理所当然地要利用起来。但没花多久，你就发现自己开始搭公车上班，而你的车却一直停在车位上，长期面临被竹子淹没的威胁。  
  
       如果你们三个想要补充杂货，去门罗公园 _（Menlo Park）_ 的开普勒书店 _（Kepler’s）_ 买书，或是参加商务晚宴（你得在那假装享受于贩卖自己的部分灵魂给那些无名无姓、面目模糊的公司，全是一群利欲熏心之徒；Eduardo到处走动，他本就 **属于** 那些华尔街水蛭中的一员；而Erica穿着长袖格纹连身裙，腰间束着Eduardo的皮带轻啜香槟，和颜悦色地与苹果公司的执行谈论起她从以色列国防军学到的拷问招数），那么……你们会搭Eduardo的车。  
  
       毕竟他的车有最宽阔的后备箱，你能在回程的路上蜷身在两排座位的间隔，手搁在Erica大腿底下，她的裙子被推高到腰间。你沉声说 “眼睛看路，Wardo”，就为了听驾驶座传来的失落叹息。  
  
       你考虑过稍微翻修一下房子。洗衣房墙上的隔热板裸露在外，厨房里深矢车菊蓝色地毡的边缘剥落，而浴室的水管似乎打从上世纪来起就没换过。  
  
       但你从没付诸行动，因为Erica和Eduardo把房子的个性看作家的一部分。而他们所在的地方，就是你的家。  
  
       “你像是在买房时把我俩装在你脑子里一块儿带去了，”Erica搅拌着茶中的蜂蜜低声对你说，晨光仍映在她的眼眸里。她的快乐璀璨生辉。  
  
       她捧着的马克杯是你在去哈佛前的那个暑假从康尼岛 _（Coney Island）_ 买给她的。Eduardo不知何故在橱柜里摆了一整套花朵印纹的杯子，此时拿来泡茶更合适，Erica却几乎喝什么都只用手上的马克杯：无论是茶、咖啡、水或红酒。杯子内侧早已变色，杯上的康尼岛标识也开始脱落。  
  
       “我当然把你们也带去了，”你回答，她的眼睫因惊讶而颤振。  
  
  
  
       你有周全的计划。  
  
       你对那些计划有所安排，对那些安排也有后备。你在公司闭关了整整一周才同你的律师和财务顾问一起制定出它们。  
  
       你在遗嘱里让他们继承你的全部（你留出一笔足以维持父母生活的退休金，把车留了给姐姐。那车是你初次登上《福布斯》杂志时Dustin买的，牌照是“SHAWTY（靓妞）”，而你因为拿破仑情结发作，一点儿都不觉得那好笑），包括人寿保险，养老金计划，甚至还有大学基金。  
  
       Gregorovitch，你目前的律师，对着最后的部分眨了眨眼，“你和Albright小姐不是……”他开口，却发现没有得体的措辞足以接续。  
  
       你对他耸耸肩。Erica从来没有表示过她打算停止避孕，这些年来一直如此。你并不想让人以为你在背着她策划阴谋，因为她有自我选择的权利，你只是……希望能有所准备，以防万一。  
  
       你无法决定哪些祈望是妄想，哪些祈望 **允许** 被实现。但在内心深处，你永远不会说出口的是，你觉得自己也许能下决定：你想要让Erica因Eduardo怀孕，而你在旁静观结合发生。你希望Erica成为一名母亲，你希望Eduardo成为一名父亲。想到他们两人，你所知的世上最好的人，可以共同 **缔造** 出一条新生命，他们两人的结晶，你不由屏息，心房被温暖闪亮充溢，如同被晒至床头的阳光所滋润。  
  
       你希望拥有一个孩子，它会在清晨喊你起床。你能把它带去公司，它会坐在你身上冲你的衣领挥拳头，它也许会有Eduardo的大眼睛，Erica的嘴和他们俩的酒窝。你希望能看到人们神色为难，不知该不该告诉你你的孩子和你一点儿都不相像。  
  
       你希望能见到Eduardo谈起Erica、孩子和你时的赤诚，他在来往信件里的拙劣借口，他怀有秘密时很美。  
  
       你希望能有借口待在家。当Erica出门在PBS _（公共广播电视）_ 上同那些比她有权有势的长者争论锡安主义运动[2]的合法性，当Eduardo建立商业帝国，操控资金时成为那个待在幕后的人。  
  
       你告诉过他们吗？你告诉过他们，如果他们（再次）离开你，你想要拥有他们的一部分，他们两人身上更好的部分？  
  
       没有。那是你和潜意识间的秘密。  
  
       反正你已经存了大学基金。  
  
  
  
       你有时会试着回想Erica和Eduardo是何时坠入爱河的。  
  
       一定是在你不注意的时候，因为你所能记得的全部就是某天回家时见到他们都在，Erica把锅碗瓢盆搁得老高，让Eduardo得踮脚才能够到；Eduardo因Erica更喜欢在睡前洗澡而开始早起；他们两人在厨房自如地走动，一起切菜、煸炒，兴冲冲地喊你去拿东西只为看你乖乖遵从。  
  
       但当你试着搞清楚这是如何发生的，又有怎样的缘由，却只有一片不可触及的朦胧记忆。梦有不合理之处，你却甘愿接受。  
  
       他们两人的共同点只有你，但你 **不能** 是让所有人住进同一间房子的足够好的理由。必然有更多缘由。  
  
       Eduardo没有去养狗，养猫，养雪貂，养兔子。取而代之，他在快被吸干的肥料堆里抓了只老鼠，把它放在鞋盒里。他用纸板在鞋盒里搭起隧道和洞穴供老鼠取乐，又用报纸做了张小床。  
  
       他管它叫“Pouco”，意思是小不点儿。Pouco在他肩上到处爬来爬去，接受爆米花和嚼过的花生末的投喂。  
  
       每次你试着捉它，它都会在你身上撒尿。这让你不由叹气，但Erica和Eduardo见此却总露出心满意足的表情，两人互相碰拳，交口称赞Poucu善于识人。  
  
       你深深叹气。  
  
       他们的爱情沉静和缓，在各处都契合。而大多时候，你并不在乎他们究竟 **如何** 相爱，你对此欣喜到不愿质疑：世上你最爱的两人，同你一起在你屋里，床上两侧总有他们的重量。总有人在家迎接你，你也总能在家等到他们归来。你们之间无疑也存在问题，但最大的问题就是，你们彼此太过相爱。  
  
       说实话，太多的爱可远远算不上一段关系里最糟心的事。  
  
  
  
       你在途中逐渐变得贪婪。不为财富或权利，那些你都唾手可得。但仅仅是在官司后第一次再见到Eduardo对你 **微笑** 可远远不够，仅仅是Erica再次和你如年少时般 **谈话** 可远远不够。你为此变得贪婪，你必须得到他们，你必须爱着他们。  
  
  
  
       一个周六下午，英巴卡迪诺街上的声响自敞开的窗户传来。来往车流涌动，对街的狗吠歇斯底里，远处的割草机嗡嗡作响。窗帘迎风吹起，像是深深呼了口气，搅动了对面咖啡桌上的活页纸。Erica用一把M&M巧克力豆压住纸张，把赶来试着偷吃的Pouco嘘走。老鼠吃太多巧克力可不好。  
  
       Erica把头发盘在脑后，用两支2B铅笔交叉固定，没被压住的发尾随风飘动。她盘腿坐在地上，把笔记本电脑和课本都堆到咖啡桌，边抿着嘴边用蓝色和橙色的记事贴标页。你能从颠倒的图像上辨认出内容：Erica在看的是描绘十世纪十字军对犹太人暴行的幸存艺术品，充斥着流血、杀戮和肢解。她看了很久，一边嘎吱嘎吱地大嚼巧克力豆。  
  
       你和Eduardo分坐在沙发两侧。你把笔记本电脑搁在腿上，屏幕上开着部门间的通讯软件，和Dustin，Marjorie，Jacqui对话了解新变动。Marjorie是你的CFO， Jacqui则是你在人事部门的间谍，大概真在以色列军 **待过** 。  
  
       Eduardo起身活络了下筋骨，然后用肩膀把黑莓 _（blackberry）_ 手机夹在耳间，在沙发和打印机间来来回回。你们三个不声不响地静坐了好几个小时，偶尔为活血换换姿势。你抬头时惊讶地发现窗外的日色换了位置，客厅的光影已大为不同。  
  
       Eduardo合上打印机的后盖，把新印出的资料搁在顶上，又把笔记本电脑放到地上，直起腰。  
  
       你们都太久没挪过地方了。你和Erica不由自主地抬起头，视线随Eduardo走开的身影移动。你的知觉敏锐地投注于他膝盖弯曲的弧度和衬衫背后的皱褶，仿佛在寂静的图书馆中感知自己的心跳。  
  
       你听到他走进厨房，脚步擦过地毯，水龙头被打开。他回来时给你们各自递了个苹果。买苹果的记忆还很鲜活：你总是对买红色的东西印象深刻，像是苹果，甘草糖或意面酱。  
  
       “你打算去干吗？”你对着他的背影开口。  
  
       他在卧室和客厅的半道停了下来。被日光照亮的尘埃颗粒慵懒地在他身侧打转。  
  
       他咬了口苹果吞下，“我打算吃完手头的苹果，”他把苹果拿给他们看，“然后自己来一发。”在将将踏入卧室前，他转头问道，“你们要看吗？”  
  
       你瞅瞅Erica，她也回看你。  
  
       你们以相同的姿势开始挪动脚步。  
  
       “早猜到了，”Eduardo答得兴高采烈。  
  
  
  
       你的思维总像在迷宫中穿梭，你忍不住什么都要想，所以有时你遐想起若他们不再爱你，会是出于何种缘由。  
  
       你已经历过一次了。你见过Erica无动于衷地和你擦身而过，眼底闪着蔑视；也见过Eduardo在晕黄灯光的过道里，浑身湿透怒不可遏，吞咽时喉头颤动，涌现着阴郁和绝望。  
  
       一部分的你永远被困在那些时刻里。纵然你也有无数次这样的时刻：你在厨房的流理台前为做吞拿鱼色拉而切着腌黄瓜，Erica跑来把手机举过头顶抓拍一张合照。她的脸怎么看都傻透了，而你通常本就毫不迷人；你与人在会议上，晚餐时，或是一场你毫不在意的他妈的 **晚宴** 上产生争执，你想暂时抽身就发现Eduardo正站在你身后。你们形影不离，是不可分割的整体。你用肩膀抵着他的胸口深呼吸，感受他的吐息，然后在嘴上全副武装，重新回到争执里。  
  
       每天工作时，你若以为自己能侥幸逃脱，Dustin就会扭进你的隔间对你喊，“顺道一提，吻痕不错哈，头儿。”你朝他撤退的背影扔块橡皮，感觉被逮到了，既欢喜又尴尬。但很快又泛上恶心，你惧怕有一天带着空空的脖颈来上班，像是所谓成年人那样具有职业风范。你不想有那么一天，出门前Erica不再按着你的手让Eduardo在你领口的位置吮出一个印戳，也不再有那样的清晨、下午和傍晚。  
  
       你，正如每个喜爱你的人所告诉你的那样，不怎么成熟。  
  
       你的雇员们都对此视而不见，他们早习惯了（事实上，新来的都以为你只是有块特别显眼的胎记）。你为会面雇的化妆师一言不发地把它盖住，像是吻痕被其他人看到会伤害他们似的。一个你不再搭理的人在你Facebook的照片上评论，为Erica的"杰作"而道贺。  
  
       你大笑，除了你们三个,其它人都是蠢货。你脖子上的印记可只有一半同Erica的唇形吻合。  
  
       “停，”Eduardo的声音自你身后传来。你还没转身就被他用胳膊搂住了，他环着你的胸口把你压到怀里。他的呼吸温暖地打在你耳后，胯骨熟稔地和你相贴。你还没硬，但这念头开始在脑海里打转。  
  
       “我可什么都没做”，你抗议道。因为那是事实。  
  
       “不，我是说，别再整天提心吊胆的了。”  
  
       “喔，操！”厨房里传来哐当哐当的声响，Erica大喊，“狗娘养的 _（希伯来语：Ben-zonah）_ ！是谁洗的面包机的面包屑盘，你 **搞砸** 了！”  
  
       Eduardo笑出了声，而你能感受到他低语时擦过你肌肤的嘴唇，“我们…… 你原话是什么来着？哦，我们在你身边 **成为** 了更好的人。”  
  
       你 **现在** 硬了。如果有人觉得这很荒谬，仅仅因为耳后嘴唇的触感，因为听到只为你而生的言辞而感到头晕目眩、呼吸困难、被温暖而淹没，那么很显然Eduardo从来没对他们说过你很重要。你的双膝一阵无力，只想跪下为他口交，熟悉的感觉让你的口腔泛起涎液。  
  
       你在Eduardo的怀抱里转过身。脚下压过什么东西发出了吱嘎声——你想大概是伞柄，但这念头很快被抛诸脑后。  
  
       “是啊，”你设法在亲吻时腾出嘴来，“好吧。”  
  
       Eduardo回吻你，用力吮吸你的下唇。你把手探进他的衬衫里，轻划他的肚脐，换来他腹部的震颤。  
  
       他退开身子，“Erica！做！”然后回身把你压到墙上 —— 再次吱嘎作响，肯定是那把伞。没事，那只是Google给的赠品，不用管 —— 你贴上他的嘴唇。你想要他把手插入你发间，想要他把手移到你的后臀，你想听他再说一次， **我们在你身边成为了更好的人** 。你什么都想要。你总是什么都想要。  
  
       “额，”厨房里传来回应，一阵喃喃自语后水龙头被关闭。“好吧。来了！”  
  
  
  
       你停止遐想。  
  
  
  
       无所谓，当然了，这都不是真的。  
  
       你只是在做梦。Marilyn Delpy会在五分钟内把你叫醒。在朦胧的片刻，你的潜意识会让你误以为你梦境中创造的世界同你醒来时的世界并无分别。你会遗忘，又会转而记起，你没有房子。你只有一栋公寓，马桶圈上锈迹斑斑，屋里除了烧水壶空无一物。而你正身处一桩需要上心的诉讼。  
  
       你不怎么去想你本可以拥有怎样的未来，你为啥要这么做呢。你清清楚楚，现在你所拥有的未来就足够好了，你无法想象出更好的。  
  
       此时此刻，你沉沉入眠。你的笔记本电脑耗光了电源，而这世上你最爱的两人，都不再同你说话。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
       【完结】

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> [1]meta:在论文里一般被称作“元评论”，近似小粉红所说的“小论文”，可以理解为以分析解读为目的的粉丝作品，详见fanlore。  
> [2]Zion movement：大陆官方使用的说法是“犹太复国主义”，是由犹太人发起的，旨在支持以以色列地带重建“犹太家园”的行动。
> 
> If you like this work, please leave a comment or kudos on antistar_e's page.  
> 如果你喜欢本文，请务必在antistar_e的页面留下评论或kudos。


End file.
